Sake Seduction
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: X-Men/IY A night of passion brings two wounded warriors together in the worst way possible. Now with a baby on the way, can Kagome keep both her sanity and her sexual desires down for this mysterious enigma that is Logan? /Full Sum Inside\
1. Chapter 1

_**Sake Seduction**_

**Summery**: (X-Men/IY) A night of passion brings two wounded warriors together in the worst way possible. Now with a baby on the way, can Kagome keep both her sanity and her sexual desires down for this mysterious enigma that is Logan? And how will Logan cope with the knowledge that he has sired a child from a complete stranger?

**Disclaimer**: _X-Men_ belong to their creators Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. _InuYasha_ belongs to its creators Rumiko Takahashi. I make no claim to either the comic/movie or the anime/Manga. So don't sue me… You wouldn't get much anyway; cause I'm flat broke _(cries)_ MONEY! WHY HAVE YOU DESERTED ME?? _(sobs)_

**Pairings**: Logan/Kagome, others if I feel like adding them.

**HBWD's Corner:** I'm really excited about starting this story cause I absolutely LOVE Logan/Wolverine! He's frickin' sexeh!! _(drools)_ ANYWAY! Hopefully you guys'll like it as much as I do _(winks)_ Here we go, hurry and read so you can review and tell me how you liked it!!

**When in Japan**:

"Japanese"

"_English_"

_Thoughts_

**When in America**:

"_Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

_**-+-+-+ Chapter One +-+-+-**_

"Another beer, please." A gruff voice accompanied by an outstretched, large hand yelled out above the pounding music of the bar. Logan, A.K.A. Wolverine, was back in Japan as a way to 'Get away from it all'. He was taking a 'however long I feel like it' break as Scott Summers (Cyclopes) so eloquently put it. Once the ordered drink was sat in front of him, the mutant took a deep swig and set the bottle down.

Logan had come back to Japan to see if he could remember any more of his past, but so far, everything he looked at reminded him of nothing important. The streets and buildings weren't the same. Well, there was this shrine he remembered coming to back a few years. A nice old guy and his son were taking care of it at the time and he had come for the _Tanabata_ Festival **(1)** that was being held that year. He just couldn't remember where it was anymore.

Oh well, at least I got away from that dick, Scott. Heh, wonder if he's keepin' the Elf in his place. A small smirk spread across Logan's face before disappearing. He took another long drink from the beer and shifted to watch the dancing bodies out on the main floor.

He blinked in surprised when a young looking girl stormed over to him and sat in the swivel seat next to his. "Lime _Chuhai_** (2)**, please." Her voice had a wind chime effect on him, soothing and enchanting all rolled into one. She had to yell to get over the heart-thumping beat, but the bartender, who was used to the sound, nodded and went to go get her drink.

She was prettier then the average girl, with long raven hair that brushed the small of her exposed back and puffy bangs that hung in front of her closed eyes. Her face was heart shaped, like most Asians and she had full pouty lips. Her creamy skin seemed to glow in the florescent lights of the club. She was clad in a tight, low-cut dark green top and a flared short black skirt. Fishnet fingerless gloves covered her arms up to the middle of her forearm. She had a black lacy choker and strappy stiletto heels. From her bent over position, Logan could see her flat, toned stomach and trim waist. He couldn't really see her bust size, not that he intended on touching them or anything… Really!

The girl sighed softly and rested her head on her fisted hand. She mumbled something he couldn't hear and accepted the can with a grateful smile. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, _ousan_." She cracked open her can before taking an experimental sip.

_I know Japan has a younger drinking age _**(3)**_ then the U.S. but shouldn't they ask for some ID from her?_ He set down his empty beer bottle and ordered himself another one. _She barely looks out of high school… Wonder how old she is._ The thought passed through his mind lazily as he drank a mouthful of the burning liquid that the bartender had given him.

"Higurashi-san?" A deep voice questioned, yelling over the blaring club sounds. The girl sat up straighter and turned to look at the handsome young man that had paused by the bar. "Is that you?" His brown eyes squinted and stared at the female.

All Logan could see was the back of the girl's head so he couldn't gage her reaction. "O-oh… Houjo-kun! How are you?" She stammered at the beginning before finding her voice and screaming over the booming music.

_Sounds like she don't want pretty boy around._ Logan though and continued to watch the two out of the corner of his eye.

A relieved look passed over 'Houjo-kun's' face and he sat down heavily on the swivel seat by the petite girl. "I am fine, how are you? Are you sure you should be out at a club? Isn't your arthritis bothering you?" He yelled.

Logan blinked. _Arthritis? She doesn't look like she's got that…_ He gave the blushing girl a quick once-over. _Nope, she doesn't look arthritic, wonder why he brought that up._

Higurashi-san patted Houjo-kun's hand quickly. "I'm fine, really! You don't have to worry about me!" He could see her mind working and with a quick look at him from over her shoulder, grabbed Logan's hand. "I'm here with my boyfriend, so I think I can manage!"

Houjo-kun's happy face died a little but he kept up the façade for a bit more and quickly excused himself.

Higurashi-san sighed heavily and let her head drop onto the counter, releasing Logan's hand quickly. "_Gomen nasai_, _ousan_, I meant no disrespect!" She screamed at him, a heavy blush crossing her face.

"It's all right, no harm no foul." The mutant yelled back. "Name's Logan, nice to meet you…" He trailed off there and held out his hand for her to shake.

The girl shook hands with him, her grip firmer then he thought it would be, and introduced herself. "I am Higurashi, Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Logan-san!" She took a long drink from her _chuhai_. She stared at him for a moment. "You speak very good Japanese, but you don't look it. Were you raised here?"

Logan shook his head. "No, but I lived here for a few years so I know a bit." He gave a lazy shrug before locking his azure eyes with her stormy ones. "So, using a complete stranger to get out of hanging with another guy…" He grinned at her crimson face. "Nice."

She flicked her eyes away and locked with the bartender, who was making another pass. She gave him a sheepish grin and pushed the empty can towards him. "_Onegai_?" He chuckled and went to fetch her another.

"Not to be rude or anything, but aren't you a little young to be drinking?" She gave him a pleasant smile.

"Oh, but I am of the legal age. Is twenty-five not past twenty?" The raven teased and to prove her age, quickly whipped out her ID.

Logan looked it over, and deeming it real, handed it back to her. "Wow. When people say Asians don't age…" He trailed off when Kagome blushed again and snatched her drink with a loud _arigato_.

The two talked for a bit, Kagome's words becoming increasingly slurred with each new drink. Logan tried to stop her, he really did, but the girl swatted his hand away and snapped at him for trying to steal her drink. She did swipe a sip of his beer, said it tasted like shit, and promptly handed it back to him.

"—and when Miroku-sama—" She fell into a fit of giggles here. "—regained consciousness, he screamed like a little girl! Hehehe…" Kagome continued to giggle and lean heavily on the bar table, her drink held tightly in her left hand. "It was so funny… You should have seen his face." She snickered.

Logan chuckled. _She's one of those giggly, bubbly drunks…_ He surmised when the female fell into another spastic giggle fit.

Her hand locked onto his bare arm as she tried to steady herself. Giving the thick muscle under her warm palm a slight squeeze, Kagome blinked hazily. "Wow… You've got—" She hiccuped softly. "—big muscles…" She continued to squeeze his biceps before dragging her fingertips down his arm and over the top of his hand. The girl gave an owlish blink and dragged his hand over towards her. "Oooo…" She hummed and played with his fingers before making his hand into fist then letting his digits fall open. Looking up at him quickly the woman grinned broadly and pushed his hand against her voluptuous chest.

She laughed hysterically and dropped his hand before wrapping her arms around his neck and, with surprising strength, jerked him forward to smashed her lips against his.

Logan was too surprised to do much so Kagome decided she had enough kissing and leaned back, giggling again. "Ooo, _ookami-chan_ no wanna play?" She cooed and batted her eyelashes enticingly.

"Kagome-san—" He was cut off by the raven's finger. It pressed against his mouth softly.

Her own mouth was in a thin line. "No. I'm not –san!" She tugged at his sideburns lightly. "I am Kagome-chan, Logan-kun!" Kagome looked up at him with lusty blue eyes before hopping up off of her stool and stumbled. "Oh…" She shook her head and turned to look at him, tiny hands fisted on her hips.

At this time, Logan got a real good look at the bubbly Asian. Her hair, as he had thought, danced just above her hips, her fluffy bangs hanging in her amazingly expressive blue-gray eyes. The dark green top showed off her breasts in a tempting, none slutty way and cut off an inch before her bellybutton. She smoothed down the puffy black skirt that covered the important parts but left a lot of leg for anyone's hungry gaze. The stiletto heels were two inches off the ground and added to her short height, making her even with his 5'3".

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and arched her brow at him. "Like what you—" She hiccuped again. "—you see, Logan-kun?" She winked at him and leaned forward, her mouth hovering closely to his. "I am very…" She trailed off and drew lazy circles over his broad, sleeveless shirt covered chest. "…very bored with this scene… Want to come to my apartment and hang out?" The raven winked again and threaded her fingers with his. She tugged at his hand hopefully.

Logan couldn't let her go home in that state… At least, that's what he told himself as he stood up, paid his and Kagome's tab and walked her out the door. Or at least tired to.

Three other little Asian's raced towards the intoxicated female and stared wide-eyed at her. "Kagome-chan! Where are you going?" The one with chin-length straight brown hair asked.

Said girl giggled and grinned at them. "I'm gonna hang out with my new friend, Logan-kun! See you guys later!" That said, Kagome latched back onto the muntants arm and let him lead her out of the club.

Logan tried to call a cab but Kagome shook her head. "No, don't do that! You'd just waste your money." She walked (stumbled mores like it) down the sidewalk and to a fancier apartment complex a few blocks away. The walk took no more than ten minutes and Logan's thought process was close to shutting down. _If she keeps doing that with her—Damn, girls good with her hands._ They quickly walked into the building, Kagome happily waving to the sleepy night guard (with the hand that had been down his pants) and made their way to the elevators.

The moment the doors dinged closed, Kagome's lips were pressing hungrily against his. Logan threw caution to the wind and roughly kissed her back. _I haven't been with a woman in a while… Hopefully she won't baet the hell out of me in the morning, if I stay that long._

His mind shut down after that as his blood left his brain and focused itself in his pants.

The door opened and Kagome walked backward out of it, dragging Logan with her. "Aahh…" She moaned softly and tightened her hold in his hair. She opened her mouth to his questing tongue and played the ancient dance of Spit Swap with him.

Logan felt Kagome rip her mouth from his and quickly located her long neck. He nipped, bit and licked the creamy flesh there. She groped around in her purse before finding the elusive apartment key. "Hold…hold on a sec…" She breathed and disentangled herself from his strong hold. Kagome poked and prodded at her door before finding the keyhole and unlocking the door. She pushed it open and walked in, turning around as she did so.

The raven followed after her like a lost puppy, the door slamming shut behind him. He watched as she coyly raised her hand and sucked on her finger, sapphire eyes glowing in lust. "_Onegai_…" She moaned and Logan needed no other invitation.

His arms wrapped around her and he maneuvered her over to the couch that was pressed against the wall and smashed their lips together. He practically ripped off her top, bra with it, and tossed the articles of clothing away from him. His large hands groped and massaged her pale breasts as he kissed down her throat, sucked on her pulse point and nipped at the top of her chest.

Kagome arched into Logan's hot mouth, a silent moan escaping her parted lips.

The mutants tongue rolled against her hardened nipple, his other hand tweaking and pinching the lonely pebble. He ran his elongated fangs over her beaded nub and revealed in the soft mewl it forced from her.

"Ooo… L-lo…" She paused and gave a strangled moan when his fingers moved her wet panties out of the way and inserted a long finger into her waiting warmth. He pumped the digit quickly as he moved down her body, kissing and licking the pale flesh.

Logan pulled his finger from her pussy and hooked a hand under her ass, grabbing blindly at the zipper. Once the illusive contraption was found he yanked it down and pulled both her underwear and skirt off of her, exposing Kagome's dark curls to his hungry gaze.

He gave a pleased growl before diving down and claiming his quivering prize.

Kagome's scream of pleasure was music to the mutant. He circled the tiny bundle of nerves above her wet womanhood slowly, teasingly. Holding her legs open for easier access, Logan continued to lap at his delicious treat. He growled softly when Kagome tried to close her legs as he pushed her closer to the edge of the proverbial cliff. Shifting his arm so her leg would press against his left cheek, Logan rolled her clit under his thumb and brought the raven to a bone-shattering orgasm.

Her back arched and her muscles tightened up before slowly relaxing as she rode out the pleasured waves. Her breath was short, her body twitching from the sought after release. She gave a shaky breath only to jump in surprise, and glee, as Logan stroked her pussy with his tongue again. She slowly opened her eyes, locked gazes with the feral looking male and shivered violently.

Logan rose up between her legs and leaned over her, blue locked with misty silver. He rolled his hips against her, his cock rubbing teasingly across her core. He watched as she pulled her plump lip in between her lip. Leaning down, the mutant captured her lips in a demanding, hungry kiss and pushed into her body with a quick, jabbing motion.

Kagome ripped her lips from his and arched her back with a pained moan. "I…_itai_…" She whimpered and Logan threaded his fingers through her hair, whispering words of comfort to her. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but it seemed she hadn't had action in a while, if she was this tight.

He groaned softly when her inner muscles fluttered around his dick. "Stop… stop that…" He instructed her, fisting a hand by her head.

The raven bit her lip softly again and looked up at Logan with large doe eyes. The pain had subsided and she was ready…

"_Onegai_… Logan-kun…" She whispered and closed her eyes again. Kagome reached up and pulled his rigid form down onto her, lips dancing softly against his in acceptance.

The kiss quickly grew in passion as Logan moved his hips, slowly at first. The strokes slowly grew in power as he gained momentum and soon he was driving his cock as deep as he could into the willing woman beneath him. He quickly moved her legs over his shoulder and pounded into her tight body.

Kagome's breasts bounced and Logan practically folded her in half (which Kagome didn't even seem to notice) to get at the pale globes. His tongue leaked out and flicked across her nipple hungrily.

Her knees tightened on his face and he quickly moved her again, wrapping her legs around his waist and sitting her in his lap. Even though Logan couldn't move that well in this position, he got better penetration and that's all that really registered in his foggy mind.

Kagome flattened her feet on the couch and moved with him, head thrown back in a silent scream.

Logan quickly took advantage of the exposed flesh to lick and suckle to his hearts content. He could feel his sac tightening and kissed the quivering female roughly, a hand dancing down between their connected bodies to rolls his thumb on the oversensitive bundle of nerves. Her dancing walls clamped around his length so tightly, Logan was thrown off balance for a second.

He snarled and drove his cock as deep as he could into her, his seed spilling into the moaning woman in long spurts.

The raven collapsed against his chest, body quivering from the aftershocks of the rough lovemaking. Her fingers drew lazy circles on the smooth, tanned skin under her hands.

Logan's breath came out in heavy pants and he held Kagome tightly.

The woman pulled her lazy limbs from Logan and moved to the small bedroom. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled enticingly before walking further into the dark room.

Wolverine watched her with his sharp blue eyes for a second, his cock twitching back to life, and quickly followed after her, intent of following up with round two.

_**-+- The Next Morning -+-**_

Kagome snuggled into the comfortable warmth of her bed. Her _miko_ was senses were screaming for her to wake up. The sleepy priestess ignored it. Her mind was a sluggish mess and she felt the most relaxed she had felt in the last seven years since the well had closed. In that time, Kagome had found that demons weren't extinct, they had just been watered down to what people now called mutants. The mutants themselves went along with it… Dummies didn't even know their own origins.

With a painful kicked, her _miko_ brought Kagome to full wakefulness… Or really, when her bed shifted and pulled her closer to it, she woke up fully. Her body went rigid, her eyes growing impossibly wide. _Wha… what did I do last night?_ She frantically thought over the last twenty-four hours, and nearly groaned. _Please, let him be clothed… _She prayed to every deity above and opened her eyes.

A broad chest with thick, coarse black hair covering it met her worried gaze. She leaned up as best she could and stared into the handsome face of the slumbering wolf demon… Or _mutant_ as everyone was now dubbing them. He had raven black hair that was in messy disarray atop his head and thin sideburns that thickened as they settled around his jaw line. He had wide shoulders, muscled arms and hardened abs. The sheet covered his lower half and Kagome, with shaking hands, picked it up and looked under it.

Her cheeks blossomed as she saw the semi-erect penis that stood up, somewhat, from a dense patch of pubic hairs. _He has a happy trail…_ Kagome thought distractedly before shaking her head. _Focus girl! You just slept with a __**stranger**__! You can't be thinking of his… huge…_ Her back when rigid as she felt the guys arm tighten around her waist and his chest jerk in time with his deep chuckles.

"_Ohayo_… What'cha doin?" He slurred and Kagome let the sheet drop down to cover his… Uh…

The _miko_ scrambled away from him, her hand pointing to him accusingly. "What did… we didn't… How… What happened last night?!" She screamed, completely unaware of the delectable view she was giving her 'bed partner'.

He sat up and stretched, showing off his tight muscles and rock hard upper body.

Kagome quickly wiped away her drool and narrowed her eyes at him. "Well…?" She crossed her arms over her chest in aggravation.

"We had sex, is that wrong?" He arched a brow at her and leaned back on his hands. "From what I remember, _you_ hit on _me_." With one hand, he pointed to her, then himself. "And you weren't complaining about it by what you were sayin' neither." He gave her a toothy grin, effectively showing off his long fangs before lazily scratching his chest.

Kagome gave a mental quiver. _Oh Kami-sama! He's got fangs… Real fangs…_ Shaking her head again, she glared at him. "Stop trying to distract me!" She stomped over to him, crawled onto the full sized bed and stared into his icy blue eyes. Kagome quickly leaned over the side of the bed, looking for the used condom. When she saw nothing, she jerked off of him and gulped.

"We… We used a… a condom… R-right?" She stuttered as fear gripped her insides. _Please say we did! Please!_

Logan rubbed the back of his neck with a suddenly nervous laugh. "Uh… Yeah, about that…" He watched as the pretty Asian girl paled to a sickly green color.

"No…" She raced from the bedroom to the kitchen. After a few seconds, she screamed bloody murder.

The mutant was out of the bedroom and beside her in record time. She was crumpled on the ground, her eyes as wide as saucers and her skin sickly pale. "What is it?" He questioned and gave her a quick once-over. Nothing was broken, he saw and the only thing he smelt was her fear and slight anger. Other than that, she looked the same as she had when they woke up.

Kagome turned wide gray eyes onto him, her bottom lip trembling. "I'm pregnant…" She whispered.

_**-+-+-+ End Chapter One +-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: LOOK! UP IN THE SKY! IT'S A BIRD! NO, IT'S A PLANE!! NOOO! IT'S A DISTRACTION SO YOU WON"T KILL ME FOR STARTING ANOTHER STORY!! _(runs)_

**EDIT!!**: I've changed a few things around but it's essentially the same. I'm just going to clear a few things up, okay? Logan is when our boy is in his right mind (no berserker mode or anything) while Wolverine _is_ his berserker mode. _(dances)_

**Logan**: Human mind

**Wolverine**: Demon mind

**(1)** _**Tanbata**_ – (_Evening of the Seventh_) Japanese Star Festival, derived from the Chinese Star Festival, Oi Xi (The Night of Sevens). It celebrates the meeting of Orihime (Vega) and Hokiboshi (Altair). The Milky Way, a river made from the stars that cross the night sky, separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calander. Since the stars come out at night, the celebration is held at night.

**(2)** _**Chuhai**_ - (_shochu highball_) are fruit-flavored alcoholic drinks with an alcohol content that ranges between 5-8 percent. Common flavors include lemon, ume, peach, grapefruit, lime, and mikan (mandarin orange). In addition there are many seasonal flavors that come and go. Recent ones include winter pear, pineapple, and nashi (Japanese pear). They are usually shochu based, and are available in cans anywhere alcohol is sold.

**(3)** The legal drinking age for Japan is 20. So Kagome is 5yr.s over the drinking age. Lol, she's more than safe. _(winks)_

**Translation**: _Arigatou gozaimasu, ousan_ – thank you very much, mister. _Gomen nasai, ousan_ – sorry mister. _Onegai_ – please. _Arigato_ – thanks. _Ookami-chan_ – wolf. _Itai_ – ouch. _Miko_ – priestess. _Ohayo_ – good morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _X-Men_ belong to their creators Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. _InuYasha_ belongs to its creators Rumiko Takahashi. I make no claim to either the comic/movie or the anime/Manga. So don't sue me… You wouldn't get much anyway; cause I'm flat broke _(cries)_ MONEY! WHY HAVE YOU DESERTED ME?? _(sobs)_

_**-+-+-+ Chapter Two +-+-+-**_

Logan was out of the bedroom and beside her in record time. She was crumpled on the ground, her eyes as wide as saucers and her skin sickly pale. "What is it?" He questioned and gave her a quick once-over. Nothing was broken, he saw and the only thing he smelt was her fear and slight anger. Other than that, she looked the same as she had when they woke up.

Kagome turned wide gray eyes onto him, her bottom lip trembling. "I'm pregnant…" She whispered.

Logan paused, blinking slowly. "What? How can you know that?" His question went unanswered as the girl jumped up and clutched her hair, a frantic scream wringing itself from her lips and throat.

"I'm not ready for a baby yet! What will my mother think? Or grandpa? Why did I let those ditz-heads talk me into going to that bar?" She stomped around, eyes impossibly wide. "Oh, I knew I should have stayed home and masturbated!" She continued to pace, panic welling up inside of her so quickly it felt like she would be swallowed up. Incoherent mumbles left her for a few minutes before she screamed and yanked at her hair.

"What am I going to do? I'm not ready! Maybe I could give it up for adoption…" She twirled around. "NO!" Kagome's blue eyes flashed in rage. "I don't want to subject the child to that… But I'm barely making enough to support myself… By the GOD'S what did I get into?" She whirled around and cried out suddenly, making the confused mutant jump slightly. "How am I going to support the poor thing?" Tears overflowed and trailed down her face.

Logan gulped thickly. _How does she know she's pregnant? I thought women couldn't tell this early._ He watched her silently as the girl mumbled and chattered to herself.

"—third job! I'll have to work long hours!! Who will watch the baby then?" She clutched her shoulders and sobbed loudly. "Why did I leave my apartment?" The question passed her lips in a barely audible whisper before collapsing onto the kitchen's tile floor again.

The mutant stepped forward and kneeled in front of her. "Hey, calm down. Maybe you're not preg—"

She rudely cut him off with a sarcastic laugh. "Not _**pregnant**_? Do you hear how _stupid_ you sound? Of _course_ I'm pregnant! My circle started _**two**_ days ago!!"

The male blinked. "What? But you wer—" Again she cut his sentence short.

"No shit, Sherlock! I don't work the same way as other humans do!" Her bright blue eyes flashed in rage. "How dumb can you get? You should… know… oh…" Kagome trailed off and stared wide eyed at him. "Of course you don't know. You don't even know what you are, let alone what's going on with me…" And then she started to laugh. It was a broken sounding laugh that slowly morphed into loud, choking sobs. "I did a demon who doesn't even know what he is!" She wailed.

Logan stared at her before a single word clicked in his brain. "D-demon?" He questioned, voice deeper then usual. "Hey, I know I may look grizzlier than most people but I'm not—"

Kagome's hands gripped his shoulder tightly and he looked into her deep ocean-colored eyes. "You. Are. A. Demon." She said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "A wolf demon to be precise. Not a full one mind you… You're less than a half demon, that's for sure, but so close it's scary." Her left hand raised to let her fingers trailed over his right cheek before brushing softly over his lips.

The mutant narrowed his eyes slightly. "How I know you're not crazy?" He watched her suspiciously.

Her smile was disarming. "Alright. I'll prove to you that you've got some demon blood in you." She scowled slightly and locked eyes with him. "Have you ever gone into a rage so complete you had no control over your movements and all you could think about was ripping flesh and killing?"

Logan turned his head away. "And if I do…?"

"Was it in situations where your life was in danger?"

"… Yes… Mostly…"

"Mostly?" She tilted her head to the side and peered at him curiously. "… Do you do it just because you like the power rush?"

"No, it happens when a lot of blood is around or… Or something violent sets me off." He looked off to the side and glared at the ground. Kagome smiled softly at him before brushing his cheek with her hand that had steadied from the earlier constant shake it had been subjected to.

"Ah. Well, wolves do like their blood…" She touched her chin with her fingers and leaned back. "I can tell your still not convinced… Hm… Let's see… Are your ears sensitive? Like, to touch?" She reached forward and ran the tip of her finger in feather-light touches over the rounded pieces of flesh.

Logan gave a violent shiver and closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring and catching a delicious scent that had his cock twitching back to life. "I'll take that as a yes… Hm… Heightened sense of smell, sight, and hearing, right?"

He nodded and opened his eyes. "Yeah…"

She moved around to sit Indian style in front of him. Her eyes narrowed and she looked him up and down slowly, in a calculating manor. "If you were a real _hanyou_, your hair would be ears…" Kagome mumbled to herself and leaned back, her weight resting softly on her hands. "How fast can you heal?" She asked him after a long pause.

"Pretty fast." He admitted. He didn't know why but the way she was staring at him, sizing him up and the words she spoke had him believing her. Logan wouldn't admit it yet, just to see what else she would come up with, and waited for her to speak again.

She didn't disappoint him.

"Do your fingernails grow and harden?" Kagome grabbed his hands and pulled them close to her face. "No… The energies all wrong…" She turned his hand palm up and rubbed her thumb over the callused skin. She pressed experimentally over the flesh before moving his hand back and pressing a long nerve on his wrist.

A single, gleaming claw shot out and glittered in the artificial light of the raven's kitchen.

An excited gurgle came forth from Kagome's mouth and she pressed the two other nerve endings, exposing his long, foot-long Adamantium coated claws. She stared in wonder at the lengthy knives before tracing her finger over the duller edge of the claws. "Wow…" She mumbled and barely pressed the pad of her forefinger against the Adamantium. A fine line of blood bubbled from the stinging cut. "They're very sharp…" The blue-eyed beauty commented absently as she continued her explorations.

"How did the metal get on here?" Kagome pressed her fingers on the nerve endings and sheathed the claws. Her bright eyes locked with his and she gave him a curiously brilliant smile.

"It was bonded to my entire skeleton when I was younger." Logan told her. He didn't know why but he felt so comfortable around her, like nothing could set off his berserker mode. "Don't really remember it much, though."

The woman gave an absent nod. "Yeah, you've got strange barriers around a few places on your head…" She tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. Her hair tumbled over her shoulder. "Is your butt sensitive to touch?" She asked him suddenly.

Logan gave a surprised blink before arching a fine brow at her. "Why do you ask that?" He questioned her.

Kagome shrugged. "You're an _ookami youkai_, and _ookami_ have tails. I just thought that your bum could be because wolf tails are one of the most sensitive parts of their body besides their ears and… uh… their… uhm…" She paused, a large blush staining her adorable face.

The male chuckled. "You're embarrassed to say cock?" He joked and watched as the woman's eyes narrowed angrily. His mind roughly kicked him and reminded him of something important. "How do you know I am a demon, or at least part of one?" He was highly curious, which was generally a bad thing coming from Logan.

She gave him a tiny wink. "Promise not to tell anyone? I don't want this broadcasted around, okay?" The male nodded for her to continue. Cupping her hand around her mouth, the girl leaned forward, dragged his head down to her level and whispered softly in his ear. "I'm a _miko_." Kagome moved back from him and stared at him, as if gagging his reaction.

The word took a few minutes to register before something clicked. "What did you say your last name was?" He asked her.

Kagome blinked in surprise at the random question. Of course, she had asked him a few so she answered him with a slight wave of her hand. "Higurashi. Why?" Her head tilted to the side again and Logan furrowed his brows.

"I knew a Higurashi. Nice guy, son was a good fight too." He mumbled and stood up.

The priestess's face went a nice shade of red at seeing his state of undress. She blushed heavier and tried to cover as much of her body as she could when she noticed her own bare skin. "Ack!" She cried out and stood up, racing to the bedroom.

Logan watched her with a soft chuckle before he grabbed roughly at the foggy memories. _Come to think of it, _Kiyoshi_ had blue eyes like hers. And his dad too. What was that old coots name again? T-Ten… _Tensei_! That's it!_ The male gave himself a congratulatory mental pat on the back and caught the pair of jeans that were thrown at his face.

"Put that on, please." Kagome instructed him as she adjusted the baggy shirt to cover all of her essential parts. She sat down on her tiny couch before looking at him with blushing blue eyes. "Please?" She tried again and Logan shrugged, slipping on the denim pants with practiced ease.

He strolled over to the _miko_ and seated himself next to her. She grabbed his hand and narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew a Higurashi? Who?"

Logan could practically _taste_ her anticipation and leaned back against the couch. "Let's see… The old guy's name was Tensei, I think. And his son's name was—" Kagome cut him off and the salty scent of tears had the mutant's eyes snapping open.

"Was it Kiyoshi?" She whispered.

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah, how'd you know?" He stared at her for a few seconds before realization dawned on him. "Holy shit, Kiyoshi was your dad, wasn't he." The male moved closer to her, arm slipping around her shaking shoulders. "How is he, anyway."

"Dead." He could barely hear her voice and tightened his hold on her shoulders. "He died when I was eight years old… Kept momma from being shot by this mugger. He was caught and put in jail for manslaughter… But daddy never made it to the hospital alive… He died from blood loss…" Her voice trailed off and Kagome curled into his chest, sobbing loudly.

He pulled her into his lap and ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manor. He took a deep breath and nearly groaned. _How come her scents so damn enticing?_ He thought with a pained scowl. Logan didn't want to get a boner while she was crying… Might think he was a quack or something.

But Kagome seemed to notice his distraction anyway, as was broadcasted by her startled gasp and her moving from his arms. "S-sorry! I didn't mean… I just… SHIT!" She stood up and started to pace. "Why won't you stop and leave me alone?" She cried out and stared down at her lower half. "You got fucked, what more do you want!?" Kagome grabbed her long hair and pulled at it with a strangled cry.

Logan held his hand out at her. "What's wrong, Kagome?" He stood up and walked towards her.

Kagome twirled around and shook her head. "No! Stay away! Don't come any closer!" She cried out.

He paused, a pained look entering his dark eyes. "Sorry." He mumbled and took a few steps backwards. "I was just trying to help."

The _miko_ blinked at him. "What…?" Realization dawned on her pretty face. "OH! No, it's not that I don't like you… It's just… If we get to close… Uh… Well… I can't really _control_ my… uhm… urges…? As well as I should be…" A heavy blush stained her face and Logan blinked.

" 'Control your urges…?' " He asked and a completely _male_ smile spread across his rugged face. "So, I make you horny?" Logan crossed his arms over his chest and gave a deep chuckle. "Well, guess I have to take care of those _urges_ now don't I."

Kagome scoffed at him, giving the male a good look at her back. "Yeah, right." She looked at him from over her shoulder. "You're free to go, you know. I won't hold it against you if you don't want to be dragged down by a pregnant woman."

"Yeah, about that." He said and stepped towards her. Kagome narrowed her eyes again and moved back a few paces. "How do you know you're pregnant?"

Kagome gave a deep sigh. "Again, it's because of my _miko_ powers. Since you have demon blood in you… The moment your, uh…" She trailed off, a heavy blush covering her cheeks.

"When I came in you?" He finished for her.

She glared at him her face a nice shade of red. "Yes. When _that_ happened."

"So, you can sense you're pregnant because our kid's got my blood in it?" Kagome nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That and with my cycle going on, I'm pretty much pregnant." She covered her face and sighed again. "Damnit. I'm gonna be in so much debt!" Logan could see another meltdown on the horizon so he quelled it before she went off the deep end again.

"Calm down, I won't let that happen. I'll take on a job and we can raise the kid on both of our salaries. But when you start getting bigger, I'll work more so you can rest more." Kagome stared wide-eyed at him.

"What?" She whispered, hand curling against her mouth instead of her whole face. She swallowed and took a few tentative steps towards him. "What did you say?"

Logan looked off to the side and actually blushed slightly. "I'm not the kind of guy to fuck a woman, get her pregnant and run off. If you don't mind a wolf demon hanging around with you, I'll help you keep the kid out of poverty."

Tears gathered in Kagome's beautiful eyes and she walked over to him quickly. "Thank you so much! I was so scared I would have to…" She trailed off and stared at him. "No, that won't work!" She twirled away from him. "You'll have to stay out of the house! But I can't let you live out there, all alone! Oh, why do you have to be so demanding?" The _miko_ scowled at her crotch again. "Stop being dumb and relax for once!"

The mutant arched a brow at her. "What are you yelling at?" He questioned her, already knowing the answer. It was pretty obvious, but he wanted to know if she would actually admit she was screaming and ranting at her hormones.

"Nothing!" She said and straightened.

_That blush is gonna be permanent soon._ Logan thought absently before walking towards her silently. "Come on, why not let it get a workout for a bit?"

Kagome's eye widened. "Are you _crazy_!? Why would I do that when I have to get things ready for the baby? I have to start saving up for diapers and work out the numbers and call my family… My _family_! By the gods!" She started to race around the room again. "I'm soooo in deep trouble! What will momma think? How can I **face** her? Oh!" She collapsed onto the ground and Logan sighed heavily.

_Got my work cut out with this one._ He thought and moved towards her, kneeling down next to her. "Hey, calm down. Let's just eat something and talk about this." He touched her shoulder lightly and turned her face towards him. "I'll cook something, you just sit at the table and wait to be served." He helped her stand up and walked her to the tiny kitchen table. He sat her down and walked into the small kitchen area. He puttered around for a moment, searching for all the needed ingredients.

_**-+-+-+ End Chapter Two +-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: And there's the second chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating for a long-assed time! Please forgive me! I just had to do a thousand other things, like school and work and being taken over by the Model Behavior bug… Which I will be updating along with my other stories periodically…

And yes, this is short. But don't blame me! Please!!

Also, I got some help from a wonderful authoress by the name of Two Tailed Demon Cat!! WHOO!! She's so frickin awesome! And she helped me with a very important part! _(giggles)_

Anyhoo, please post your review, I'm a review whore _(snickers)_

**EDIT!!**: I've changed a few things around but it's essentially the same. I'm just going to clear a few things up, okay? Logan is when our boy is in his right mind (no berserker mode or anything) while Wolverine _is_ his berserker mode. _(dances)_

**Logan**: Human mind

**Wolverine**: Demon mind

**Translations**: _Hanyou_ – ½ demon. _Miko_ – priestess. _Kiyoshi_ – quiet one. _Tensei_ – revival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _X-Men_ belong to their creators Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. _InuYasha_ belongs to its creators Rumiko Takahashi. I make no claim to either the comic/movie or the anime/Manga. So don't sue me… You wouldn't get much anyway; cause I'm flat broke _(cries)_ MONEY! WHY HAVE YOU DESERTED ME?? _(sobs)_

_**-+-+-+ Chapter Three +-+-+-**_

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled as she stared down at the delicious-looking breakfast. "_Itadakimasu_!" She said and dug into the western style meal. "Mmmm." She moaned as the fork slid into her mouth. "This is so good!"

Logan chuckled softly and shoveled his own breakfast down. "Yeah, well, when you live alone like I do, you tend to learn what goes with what." Shrugging his broad shoulders, the male continued his lazy eating.

"So…" He started, which quickly was followed by an awkward pause.

The _miko_ kicked her legs back and forth lazily. "How much of your life do you remember?" Her blue eyes didn't leave the saucer.

Logan grunted softly. "Not much. I remember, I guess, around ten years' back, but other than that, its like trying to catch smoke. You hold it for a few seconds before it slips through your fingers like it was never there." He stuck a short piece of sausage in his mouth and chewed.

Kagome nodded her head. "Hm." She pushed around the scrambled eggs for a moment. "Can I ask why you're in Japan?" At the question, she looked up at him curiously.

"To see if I can get a few of my memories back…" He snatched up his orange juice and drank a bit. "And I did. Remembered your dad n grandpa…" He trailed off and reached across the tiny fold up table and gripped her hand. "Sorry."

Kagome gave him a weak smile. "Oh, it's alright." She said. "I'd like to hear stories about my dad." She stood up, after eating the rest of her breakfast, and set to work on the dishes.

"Well, your dad was a good scrapper." He started. "Liked to see how far he could go in a fist fight back before he met this beautiful woman named Suki." Logan walked over to her and playfully butt-bumped her out of the way.

"That's my mom's name." Kagome whispered, awed by the revelation. "You knew my mom and dad back when they were younger… Wow."

"Yup. Suki n Kiyoshi were a match made in heaven." **(1)** The _ookami youkai_ dunked the load of dishes in the warm, soapy water and started scrubbing. "But, before Kiyo met Suki, he fought like no tomorrow. He got in trouble a lot cause of it, too." At that, Logan chuckled. "The popo's knew Kiyo by sight, mostly cause of his blue eyes but still."

Kagome smiled happily and rinsed the plate before setting it in its proper drying place. "What else? How was his personality?"

"Super loyal. I called him 'Madd Dogg' all the time. 'Madd' cause of his sick fighting skills and 'Dogg' cause of his loyalty. And he was as stubborn as shit. You couldn't tell him he was wrong without going through the steps and _showing_ him where he went wrong." Logan's eyes grew misty as his mental hands grasped the now solid memories and placed them in their proper place. "Easily angered too. 'Pick on his friends and you get the Dogg Madd', is what we used to say. 'We' as in who used to hang with MD."

The _miko_ nodded. "MD… I vaguely remember one of dad's friends calling him that before he accident…"

" 'Member which guy it was?" Logan curiously looked at her and set a soapy dish into the rinsing sink.

"Hmm…" Kagome pondered out loud as she cleaned off the suds and shook the frying pan as dry as it would go before moving over to the tiny stove and setting it on top of it to dry. "Yuusuke, I think."

"Ah, yeah, Uke was always a suck-up that way." The male snickered and grabbed the dishtowel from Kagome's hand and dried his own wet paws.

The raven arched a brow. " '_Uke'_?" Her hand rested softly on her hip.

"Uh huh. 'ts what we called Yuusuke." Logan strolled over to her couch and plopped down on the seat, kicking his feet up to rest on the miniscule coffee table in front of them. "He was gay without the butt-sex."

"Not." Kagome snorted. "He's just…" She trailed off and curled her hand under her chin to think.

"Feminine." He finished for her.

Her blue eyes narrowed angrily at him. "No."

"Yup."

The _miko_ sniffed before turning around and looking at the clock. "Crap!" She called out and raced from the room. "I've got to get ready!"

Logan blinked. "Ready for what?" He asked and stood up fluidly. He watched as she skipped into the tiny bathroom and started to brush her teeth.

"Work." She paused to spit out the paste before finishing up. The raven ran the brush under the tap and flicked her wrist to get the excess water off. "I'm scheduled to come in at twelve today and it's ten. I like to get in early to see if they need my help at all."

The mutant nodded absently. "Where do you work?"

"Two dead end jobs that barely keep me fed and keep me from going under with all the damn bills I rack up." She said and threw her hair up in a high bun. "Seems no one wants to hire a girl who doesn't have a college degree… And I really wanted that teaching job too…" She sighed softly and fastened her apron around her hips.

"You want to be a teacher?" He asked and arched a brow.

"Yup." Kagome looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom and started up on her makeup. "I want to teach history or archery." At that, she paused and let her arms fall into the familiar position. "Either one'll due." She opened her mouth, leaned forward and pulled her eye down to trace the eyeliner along her eye. "What about you?"

Her blue eyes looked at him momentarily and Logan shrugged. "I'm on an extended vacation at the school that I work at." He kicked his foot back and rested it on the doorframe. "I'm the phys ed teacher to a bunch of mutants."

Kagome pulled the soft-tipped pencil from her eye and blinked at him through the mirror. "Really?" She turned her body around and smiled softly at him. "Must be nice…" She mumbled before shaking her head and twirling around to finish her makeup.

"Where you goin' first?" Logan asked her and moved out of her way, only to follow her like a lost puppy.

The _miko_ sighed softly and tied up her hair in a tight bun. "I'm going in right now at WacDonalds." She snatched up her cell phone and checked it. "Don't know why I didn't do that while I was eating…" She mumbled and pressed it against her ear to listen to her voicemails.

"_Hey, Kagome-chan! You left pretty early, and with a guy! What was that about? Who was he? Call me back when you get this, okay? Eri loves you!_"

She deleted the message and checked her text messages.

_Hay K-chan, who was that guy u lft w/? mind hookin' me up w/ some1 lyk that next tym?_

_--Yuka_

_Kag's! Y'd u leave? I mis u! plz call me l8r and tell me who that guy was, ok?_

_--Ayumi_

Kagome chuckled softly and flipped her phone closed. _Later._ She thought and slipped it into her back pocket.

"Guess I'll go job hunting." Logan said and walked beside her.

The raven blinked up at him. "What?"

The male smiled down at her. "Well, since your workin' so hard, I thought I might as well. Gonna go find me a good job to help support you 'n the kid that's grownin' in ya." He pressed his hand against her back and nodded his head. "So, shall we?"

Kagome grinned at him before biting her lip and leaning up on her tippy-toes. Her lips pressed in a feather-soft touch against his before she moved over to the door and pulled of one of her spare keys. "Here." She said and tossed the metal towards him.

Logan caught it and arched a brow at her. "Mind doin' that again? Only longer this time?" He chuckled when her face turned a nice shade of red.

The _miko_ stuck her tongue out at him childishly before walking by her door and pressing the tips of her fingers against the _oofuda_ that seemed to be glued to the wallpaper. Her lip slipped between her teeth before she pulled off the talisman and looked down at it contemplatively.

The room seemed to do a one-eighty. The warmth that had permeated it so profusely disappeared completely, stealing away the bubbly feelings that had gathered in his chest. The room itself seemed to dull, as if someone was messing with the color dial and had turned it down slightly.

"I wonder…" She murmured before twirling around to look at him, her hair flying around her head like an onyx halo.

"What?" Logan asked her curiously. His mind was still trying to work through the deadening colors.

"Well… If I reinforce my shield and you get home before me… You might—" He cut her off before she could finish.

"Any way to keep me from fryin' to a crisp?" Kagome paced slowly before pausing.

"I wonder…" She said slowly. The _oofuda_ twirled in her fingers as she moved it around. "I think this'll work." She said and held out the slip of paper. "I need some of your blood. If this works, then this place will officially be yours too." Her smile was hesitant, as if she was afraid he would leave her.

Logan held his arm above the _oofuda_ and, after unsheathing one of his claws, made a good sized cut on his wrist. Thick globs of blood poured from the wound before it closed and stopped the bleeding all together.

The paper glowed a dark red before fading away, back into the pale slip.

Kagome gave a satisfied sigh and plastered it back onto the wall. And once again, as if a light had been switched, the room brightened, it grew warm and bubbly and a scent that had the beast inside of him growling in pleasure exploded around him. His berserker mode shifted a bit inside of him, a single word floating from its lips. "_**Mine.**_" It hissed before fading back into his conscious.

The _miko_ clasped her hands together happily before twirling around and smiling brightly up at him. "There, now you won't have to worry about coming and going whenever you please!" She gave him a fearful look. "That is… You know… If you want this to be your home… I'll completely understand if you—" He once again cut her off.

Logan pressed his forefinger against her petal-soft lips and shushed her softly. "No matter how much being a burden bugs me, I can't let you live on your own with my kid growin' inside ya. You're stuck with me from now on." He winked at her and with a sudden spur of the moment action, slipped his hand behind her head and pressed his lips against her in a fiery, tongueless kiss.

When he moved back to break the kiss, Kagome latched her arms around his neck and leaned in for more. Her heavenly scent clouded his better judgement and he nearly gave in. Nearly. The only thing that stopped him was the shrill ring of the distracted female's phone.

"You… you better get that…" He groaned in her ear when she cupped his length through his jeans.

"I'll answer it later." She reassured him but Logan couldn't let her be late for work on his account.

Gently pushing her away, the stout male took deep breaths through his mouth. "Your phones ringing and you need to get to work today, Kagome." She sighed angrily against his chest before stomping over to the buzzing phone and picking it up. "Hello?" She asked and rested her hand against her hip. "Mama?" Her blue eyes widened and she worried her bottom lip. "Oh, yeah, I have Saturday off, and… Uhm…" She looked at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Just say it and get it over with." He mouthed.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Kagome spoke. "Mama… I'm pregnant." She said quickly. **(2)**

Logan moved forward, his hand cupping her shoulder softly. "What is she saying?" He silently questioned. She waved him away.

"Uh… Y… yesterday… I found out today… Yes…" She pulled away from him and started to pace. "Well, he's nice enough right now, I don't know him that well but he says he knew papa…" The _miko_ tugged at her hair nervously. "Yes… His name is Logan…" A slight smile spread across her face. "He's a mutant, and that's how I know I'm—" She paused to let her mother talk to her. "Well, I told you, Saturday is my day off… Yeah, you can come over and everything…" Kagome walked around the small kitchen area and smiled brighter. "Alright, I have to go, mama. I love you too… Yeah, bye." She flipped her phone closed and turned towards him. "Mama's not mad at me!" She giggled happily before picking up her purse.

The male nodded. "I knew Suki-chan wouldn't get pissed at you. She's too nice for that." He walked out with her, holding the door open as she passed. He locked the door and stepped next to her by the elevator.

"How long did you know mama?" Kagome tilted her head to look up at him.

"For about three months, then I left to go and leave the two love birds alone." Logan chuckled softly and pushed her into the elevator. Hitting the bottom floor button, the mutant winked at her. "They needed time alone, and away from me." He informed her.

Kagome 'hmm'ed softly before gently pressing the tips of her fingers against her bottom lip. "Oh. Then how come mama knows you, just by your name?"

"There's really no forgetting me." He joked, winking his icy blue eye at her playfully. "That, and she probably couldn't forget the two dicks that had nearly run her over while fighting with each other. That's how Suki 'n Kiyo met." The memories seemed to come easier to him, a young, surprised (and angry) face flashing before his mind eye. Her hair was short, styled cutely with a tiny pink bow keeping her bangs out of her eyes since the locks swept to the side with a heart-shaped face that wasn't unlike Kagome's. He could defiantly see Suki's gorgeous face in Kagome's. She looked exactly like a younger Suki, but with longer, darker hair that was defiantly Kiyo's and his bright blue eyes.

Pushing the memory back and storing it for later viewing, Logan rubbed his hand in her hair. "You're the spitting image of Suki, 'sept with Kiyo's hair 'n eyes." He told her.

Kagome smiled happily at the comment. "Thank you." She bowed her head to him before poking his side. "Anything else you can tell me about papa?"

The _ookami_ rubbed his chin in thought. "I spent nearly seven years in Japan hanging out with Kiyo 'n the boys. Those were some good times."

"May I hear about some of them?"

"Yeah." He rubbed her shoulder softly. "After you get off of work." Logan jogged from the opened elevator and winked at her. "Have fun, Kagome!" With a happy wave, the male disappeared in the late morning rush.

_**-+-+- One Week Later -+-+-**_

Kagome paced in her living room nervously. Logan wasn't suppose to be home for another thirty minutes and her mother was coming over today. Today! She was a mess, and with the phone call Logan had left her with, she was ready to tear her hair out.

"Get something nice on cause we're going to a fancy restaurant." Was all he told her, and Kagome was not happy about it. Not one bit. You don't surprise me with a bombshell like that and expect me to not say anything about it! She had snarled mentally, staring at the cell phone in disbelief.

So, here she was, waiting for the stupid idiot to get home and tell her **which** restaurant he was taking her family to.

Oh, and she didn't even want to think about the whole Shippou ordeal! That little skank was coming along! **(3)** No letter saying he was coming home from his three-year-long trip around the world (which, was, in fact, two-and-a-half years), or anything!

Kagome knew it was juvenile, but she blamed Logan, just because she could.

And if her friends were even **mentioned** around her, Kagome would start to give a very animalistic growl of anger. They weren't leaving her alone like she had asked them too… Repeated texts that filled her phone to the brim while she was at work and twenty (or more) voicemails of the trio spouting off how worried they were was not something Kagome liked to find after turning her phone back on during her break and after work.

She blamed Logan for that, too.

"Argh!" Kagome cried out and stormed back into her bathroom to check up on her makeup, for, like it seemed, the hundredth time.

The door jiggled a bit before opening and Kagome stuck her head out. "LOGAN!" She roared and raced from the room, her mascara flying out of her hands hazardously. "What in the hell? Why couldn't you do something radical like this yesterday? Why today? Mama is coming over with Gramps and Souta-kun! AND SHIPPOU!" She tried her hardest to shake him, but it was no use. He was like an immobile stone wall against her feeble strength.

"Well, I thought I'd stress you out more." He joked and laid his hands on her heaving shoulders. "No need to hyperventilate, Kagome. Just calm down and take deep, calming breaths."

"How can I calm down? My mother is coming over to have dinner with the whole family and Shippou-chan, for Kami's sake!! I can NOT be a calm person right now!" She shoved his hands off of her shoulders to copy him. Her voice took on a hysterical note. "I have to keep Shippou-chan in line, keep his hands both from Souta-kun's pants and your pants, Souta-kun from being the possessive, protective little brother and Gramps from trying to stick you with one of his _oofuda's_!"

Her breath was short before something clicked in her over-worked head. "And where are we going to eat?!"

"At a nice restaurant, trust me. Now, we know Suki. She's a good girl and won't disown you, and neither will Tensei. Trust me on that one, Kagome." He insisted. Logan's hands gripped her shoulders again. "So just calm down, take a few deep breaths and let all of your worries wash away. I've take care of everything, alright?"

Kagome worried her bottom lip before slowly nodding. "Al-alright." She stuttered. Her eyes slipped closed and she took a deep, calming breath. "Whoo…" She sighed softly before opening her blue orbs and smiling up at him. "Thanks." She said and kissed him fully on the lips.

--

Logan had to keep himself from outwardly groaning. _If she keeps this up, I'm not going to last much longer. _He closed his eyes and pushed down his urges, for the thousandth time _that day_.

It was getting increasingly harder to keep his other half under lock and key. Her enticing scent and soft touches were slowly driving him insane. And really, he only had two options. **A.)** Masturbate till either his cock or hand chafes, or **B.)** Work her into a heated frenzy and get rid of his (and her) urges all in one go.

He liked the second one so much better than the first.

But, of course, she had to go completely celibate on him and say, and I quote: "I'm sorry, Logan-kun, but with how hectic our lives are going to be, I don't have time for sex! So, I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow."

The same line. Every, single, damn time.

How she could deny herself that is beyond me. He thought and shifted himself in his pants. Damnit. He mentally growled before thinking of anything to get the growing boner down.

--

Kagome turned around at feeling his sudden spike of lust and bit her lip. _I can't keep doing this to him. He's going to blow a nut if I don't do anything with him soon. _

She sat down heavily and closed her eyes. "So, who exactly is this Shippou-guy?" Logan asked and sat down beside her.

"He's a _kitsune_ _youkai_ that I've known since I was fifteen." Kagome said and, without thinking, threw her legs over his and covered her eyes with her arm.

"A fox demon?" He questioned.

Kagome peeked at him from under her arm and nodded. "Yup." Was all she said.

There was a short pause before Kagome stood up and walked to their bedroom. "When is Suki gettin' here, Kagome?" He asked loud enough for her to hear.

The _miko_ slid out of the large T-shirt and grabbed her little black dress. "Well, mama's suppose to be here by six but she may be here earlier." She informed him and walked out of the bedroom and headed to the bathroom, never noticing the suddenly dark blue eyes that followed her, nearly naked, every movement.

Logan gave an inner growl and fought down the beast. _I can't last much longer._ He thought and knew he was loosing the battle, just by the darkening at the edges of his vision.

--

Kagome instantly knew there was something wrong when Logan started to growl. That and his aura seemed to be growing and darkening. She looked out at him and gasped in surprise and slight fear. _Oh, shit._ She thought before closing the door slowly.

--

Wolverine gave a slow, even breath before standing up in a fluid motion. It had been a while since he was in control. Rolling his shoulders, the wolf stalked forward, relishing in the sudden spike in his soon-to-be mate's scent. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it was close enough.

He narrowed his eyes at the door and contemplated on what to do. If he broke it down, she might get pissed and not do anything fun with him, and if he waited, well… he was never that patient.

Growling softly he backed up and sat back down. He closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, dampening his aura to that of what he assumed would be normal Logan levels.

--

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding in relief. _Maybe it was momentary._ She hoped so, because she couldn't handle an insane _youkai_ at the moment, not with all of the stressful things that were happening today. _I'll make it up to him tomorrow._ She told herself and opened the door again. "Logan? Could you zip me up real quick, please?" She asked him and looked at him from over her shoulder.

She didn't notice the darker color of his eyes, or how even his steps were. All she noticed was how his fingers brushed slowly against her back and smoothed along her spine as he zipped up the dress.

"Thanks." She told him and let her hair fall back into place.

His arms slipped around her waist suddenly, startling her momentarily. "Logan?!" She gasped in surprise. Kagome could feel his mouth spread into a feral smile against the back of her neck before he lazily licked at the sensitive flesh.

A soft growl was her only answer.

_**-+-+-+- End Chapter Three -+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: There's the third chapter! Hoped you guys like it, cause I had to pull that one out of my ass and throw it in a Bunsen burner to get it goin, lol.

This is, like, thirty-five years ago. Way before Kagome was born, lol.

I so could have ended it right there but I didn't… it was to short, LOL!

Kagome doesn't mean that literally, she's just stressing out and this is, somewhat, in her P.O.V. so _(shrug)_ Take it or leave it, lol.

I've changed a few things around but it's essentially the same. I'm just going to clear a few things up, okay? Logan is when our boy is in his right mind (no berserker mode or anything) while Wolverine _is_ his berserker mode. _(dances)_

**Logan**: Human mind

**Wolverine**: Demon mind

**Translations**: _Itadakimasu_ – said before a meal. _Miko_ – priestess. _Ookami_ – wolf. _Youkai_ – demon. _Uke_ – the bottom in a homosexual relationship. _Oofuda_ – talisman. _Kitsune_ – fox.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _X-Men_ belong to their creators Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. _InuYasha_ belongs to its creators Rumiko Takahashi. I make no claim to either the comic/movie or the anime/Manga. So don't sue me… You wouldn't get much anyway; cause I'm flat broke _(cries)_ MONEY! WHY HAVE YOU DESERTED ME?? _(sobs)_

**Warning**: Mature content ahead. Don't read if you are under-aged or if you do not have permission from your parents to view such raunchy things. You have been warned!

**_-+-+-+ Chapter Four +-+-+-_**

His arms slipped around her waist suddenly, startling her momentarily. "Logan?!" She gasped in surprise. Kagome could feel his mouth spread into a feral smile against the back of her neck before he lazily licked at the sensitive flesh.

A soft growl was her only answer.

Wolverine rolled his hips against her backside seductively, his hardened length pressing into her urgently. His tongue trailed up her shoulder in an agonizing drag. He growled softly when Kagome shivered and let a devilish chuckle pass his lips. "**What's wrong, Kagome**?" His voice was deeper, huskier then what he would have liked but he ran with it.

The _miko_ swallowed thickly and tilted her head around as far as she could. "Logan...?" She said his name slowly and felt the vibration of his growl in her back as he pulled her tighter against him.

He dug his claws into her hips and rolled his hips against hers again. He nibbled on her ear teasingly before smoothing his hands up her belly, pushing her dress up her her body slowly. His chest rumbled on her back.

Kagome bit her lip and squirmed in his hold. "Logan, let me go! Momma will be here soon!"

The mutant chuckled and rubbed his cheek against her own, his tongue sliding from his mouth to trace the soft pale flesh that was next to his lips. "**Sorry, he's not here right now. Can I take a message and have him get back to you later**?" His fingers scrunched up her dress more, exposing most of her legs to the bathroom mirror.

The priestess swallowed thickly when she looked into the mirror in front of the her. Dark blue eyes, nearly black, stared at her from over her shoulder. A feral grin was stretched across Logan's normally stoic face, giving him a deadlier look, making him seem more predatory than he already was.

He slid his hands down the ruffled fabric and grabbed the hem, pulling up to let her plain white panties flash in the florescent lighting. "**Hm, not very exciting, is it...**" Wolverine chuckled softly, his breath puffing across her shoulder. His other hand wrapped around her, moving down to rub lightly at the plain undies. "**But we can change that...**" He growled in excitement and pressed his hips against her bottom, the thick length poking her rump expectantly.

"No." Kagome snapped and squirmed harder. "I know your frustrated but I can't do anything right now! Momma's going to be here soon, I don't want her walking in on something like this!" She gasped when his fingers pushed under her panties and brushed teasingly over her nether regions.

Wolverine rubbed his nose against her cheek, his tongue slowly following. "**So what**?" He growled next and continued to play with her.

The_ miko_ squirmed in his hold harder, moaning softly under his relentless touches. "Logan!" She bucked her hips when he pushed a finger into the slickening hole and teased the opening, making her soft moans louder. "Stop..." She breathed, head rolling to the side.

The _ookami_ chortled again and, using his other hand, picked her up and walked them both to the bedroom. She squirmed harder in his hold but he was nearly ten times stronger than her, and she didn't want to zap him and hurt him too much.

Wolverine threw her onto the bed and quickly followed her, his body covering hers before she could get away. **"Why would I stop when your body is crying out for more... More touches...**" He trailed his hands up her body, the backs of his nails smoothing up her leg slowly. "**More kisses...**" His mouth slanted over hers in a fiery kiss that consumed her, forcing her mind from what was coming, to what was happening. "**More... passion...**" He nibbled his way from her lip down to the v-neck of the dress, his tongue sneaking out to brush between her breasts.

Kagome's fingers slipped into his hair as Wolverine pushed her dress up higher and dragged her panties down to her ankles with his teeth. She squirmed when he looked up at her, half of his face covered by her dress.

"**Spread your legs a bit**." He pushed at her thighs lightly and smirked when she complied. He flipped her dress over his head and leaned close to his prize. He let his tongue slip from his mouth and trailed it slowly up her slit, chuckling when she leaned forward and clutched his covered head tightly.

Wolverine growled softly and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kagome's hidden ones. He licked and nipped teasingly. "**Beg for it**." He snarled and pushed his tongue between the wet folds, barely entering her.

"Ah!" Kagome arched her back and clutched Wolverine's head through the fabric of her once pristine black dress. She felt him pushes his face closer to her, his breath pulling in cold air around her sensitive flesh. She gasped when he licked her again, pressing his tongue flat against her lips and dipping just the tip in as he moved his head up.

He pulled back and asked, slower. "**What do you want, Kagome**?" He jerked his head and pulled it from under her dress, the material falling over his hands and covering her wetness. "**Tell me**." He stood up slowly, making sure to drag his fingers along her body.

The priestess bit her lip and squirmed as he hooked one finger under the strap on her shoulder and dragged it down, along with her bra strap. "**Come on, Kagome**." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her own, then leaned back when she tried to kiss him. "**Talk to me**." He pushed her sleeve off her shoulder and cupped her breast teasingly.

"Please..." Kagome moaned and Wolverine smirked. He nipped at the skin between her neck and shoulder, sucking gently.

"**Please, what**?" He rolled his hips against her lower half and growled at the feeling. "**Have to be... nnn... more specific...**" He closed his eyes momentarily. "**Shit**." He whispered before snarling and tugging at his pants. "**Fuck foreplay**." There was a ripping sound and a relieved sigh as Wolverine tore open the front of his pants, exposing himself to the warm room temperature.

But, before he could do much more, Kagome's cell phone rang. She groaned and shook her head. "Mmm..." She wrapped her legs around Wolverine's waist and tugged him closer to her. "Let's ignore it. I'm horny and you need to take care of it."

Their lips smashed together hungrily, their fingers tugged and pulled at clothing, Wolverine cutting away her dress to get to the delicate prize inside. "**Mine**." He husked and pushed into her tight body with a loud snarl.

Kagome barely had time to put up a soundproof barrier before she cried out in pleasure as Wolverine set a steady, quick, pounding rhythm.

The cell went off again and Kagome bit her lip. "L-logan..." She squirmed in his arms and squeaked when he pulled her into his lap, and still moving inside of her, back-pedaled out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Her phone buzzed on the table.

Wolverine pulled out of her and smirked darkly. "Logan?" Kagome asked and bit her lip when he sat her on the end table.

"**Answer the phone. I promise not to fuck you while your on the phone**." She watched him with narrow eyes but picked up the screaming phone.

"Hello?" Her mother's annoyed voice surprised her.

"_We're going to be a little late, Kagome-dear. I'm sorry, but we'll meet you at the restaurant instead of your apartment._" Kagome nodded and nearly squealed when Wolverine leaned forward, pushed her legs apart and dragged his tongue against her feminine parts.

"O-oh, alright mo-OM!" She arched her back and bit back a moan as he rolled his tongue against her clit.

"_Are you alright, Kagome-dear? Did you hurt yourself?_" Kagome grimaced and pushed her foot against Logan's shoulder. Which really, in retrospect, wasn't the smartest move she could have made.

Wolverine wrapped his arm around her raised leg and locked it in place, smirking when she shivered violently. "I-I'm alright, momma. Just stubbed my toe. It hurts a bit." She pushed at his shoulder and took in a deep breath. "LOGAN! WE HAVE TO GO!" She called out and nearly choked when he pushed two fingers into her.

"_I'll leave you alone, then. Bye, I love you dear._" Her mother hung up after that and Kagome relaxed against the table for the moment, then, with the tiniest amount of energy, zapped Logan.

He stumbled back with a snarl and landed on his ass. "Dammit, Logan!" The miko snapped and lurched forward, hand wrapping around his cock firmly.

The male hissed in pleasure. "What?" He asked through gritted teeth and Kagome stroked him firmly a few times, watching as the muscles in his legs jumped and twitched with her ministrations.

"Don't 'What' me, mister!" She said and gripped the base tightly, though not enough to hurt him.

Logan bucked his hips into her hand and growled. "Keep doing that and you might regret it." He narrowed his eyes and shook his head to clear it. "Fuck, I blacked out. Did I do anything to hurt you?" He looked at Kagome's state of dress and how delicious she smelled, and couldn't help but smirk. "Never mind."

The priestess scowled darkly and crawled on top of him. "Since you started this 'war', I'm going to finish it." And she positioned him and let herself sink slowly down on his engorged length. They both shivered as she slowly enveloped him, inch by agonizing inch. "Aah..." She quivered and shook as he was fully seated and gripped his shoulders. "Don't move." Kagome said and glared at him.

Logan grabbed her hips and nodded. "Alright. I'll try." He gritted his teeth as Kagome slowly slid up and down on him, her inner walls gripping him so tightly, he knew he wouldn't be able to last long on his kind-of promise.

"Shit, Kagome." He growled and tightened his hold on her hips. "I don't think I'm gonna keep still." He opened his eyes slightly and rammed his hips upwards at the delectable sight before him.

Kagome's back was arched, her breasts begging to be groped, licked and devoured by his hungry mouth. They bounced slightly as she moved against him, her moans quiet as she clenched around him again. "Ah... mmm..." She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "L-logan..." She cried out and he was surprised at how fast she came.

Her inner muscles clenched and loosened around him spasmodically, kicking his hips into high gear. He pushed her onto the floor and rammed roughly into her. "Fuck..." He groaned and continued to move inside of her welcoming body.

He placed a hand by her head, hooked an arm under her leg and moved it over his shoulder. He drove deeper into her and leaned further down to smash his lips against hers. They tangled tongues for a few minutes as he moved quickly and deeply into the squirming priestess.

Maneuvering his hand between them, Logan rolled his thumb over her clit a few times and growled in pleasure when she clamped around him a few times and gasped loudly. "That's right, cum for me..." He whispered in her ear huskily. "Cum for me." He said louder and jerked his hips wildly as his own release grew closer and closer.

He rubbed her hidden jewel a a couple more times and was rewarded with a strangled cry retching itself from Kagome's throat and her muscles tightening and relaxing around him.

Logan came with a deep, low groan and thrust his hips a few times before burying himself as deep as he could inside of her, his seed emptying it in her impregnated womb.

They both were breathing heavy and Kagome moved her leg from Logan's shoulder to wrap around his waist. She was glad he hadn't collapsed on her.

He moved her arm out of the way and fell over onto his side. "Shit." He said and chuckled breathlessly. "Tell me why didn't we do that sooner?" He said and sat up in his elbow, arching a bushy brow.

Kagome smiled a fulfilled smile and reached over to pinch his nose loosely. "Cause I was scared I'd like it too much."

Logan smirked. "The sex is great." He rolled her onto her back and smirked down at her. "Ready for round two?"

Kagome scowled. "No. I'm ready to get up and get ready to meet mo..." Her blue eyes widened comically and she shoved him away with surprising strength. "Crap! We're going to be late!" She scrambled for her dress and gave an angry yell when she discovered the remains of her favorite garb. "Dammit, Logan!" She snapped and threw the trashed material on the ground. "Now I have to find a new dress. Thanks a lot!"

The male shook his head and made his way over to the tiny closet. "Women..." He murmured.

-+-

Kagome had decided on a nice dark blue dress that complimented her eyes nicely but was a little less modest then her black one. The V was deeper and it was backless, though Logan wasn't complaining.

The taxi ride took a shorter amount of time then what Kagome had originally thought so she was happy that they hadn't arrived too late. It seemed, though, that fate was on their side as they were the first out of the group there. They seated themselves and ordered their drinks.

Kagome was sipping from hers when Logan spotted a vaguely familiar face coming through the crowd. It was older then he remembered, but no less beautiful. Her hair was shorter. He liked it and thought it made her look... More mature, he guessed.

The elderly man that hobbled behind her looked similar to the younger version of what he remembered of Tensei. He still had that long hair, though it was more gray then what he recalled. And he was still in his shrine outfit. It seemed more formal, though.

Kagome stood up happily and threw her arms around her mothers neck. She hugged her tightly and then greeted her grandfather the same way, even kissing him on the cheek.

A teenaged boy with well kept chocolate hair nearly knocked Kagome to the ground with his enthusiastic hug. "I've missed you, big sister!" He picked her up (since he was a good half a foot taller than her), swung her around and set her on the ground.

The priestess giggled and hugged her little brother back. "I've missed you too, squirt!" She pinched his cheeks teasingly and looked around for their missing member. "Where's Shippou-chan?"

Souta turned and furrowed his brows. "Don't know, he was behind us a few minutes ago..."

Kagome scowled and stretched her senses out for the familiar demonic aura. She turned around just in time to see Logan stand up, grab the red headed male and slam him onto the table, fist hovering threateningly over his throat. "Shippou!" Kagome raced over to the two and pushed Logan as hard as she could. "What are you doing sneaking up on him!" She pulled the male to his feet and he grinned, winked at her and straightened his clothing.

"Testing out the new meat." He said easily and took Kagome's hand in his own. "I'm impressed. He's quick, he's got good senses. And he must be a great fuck." The priestess narrowed her blue eyes and the fox demon chuckled. "Calm down, I'm only teasing." He turned and held out his hand for the other demon to shake.

Logan looked at him suspiciously but smelling no ill will towards him and listening to his instincts, he slipped his hand into the softer one and shook. He was surprised by the grip the boy had and smirked. "Names Shippou. No last name cause I don't really need it. Nice to meet Kagome's fuck buddy." He leaned in close to make sure the enraged priestess didn't hear. "Too bad she got to you first, I would have rocked your world."

The male rolled his eyes and let the fox go. "Not interested in same-sex relationships anyway."

Shippou shrugged. "Gotta experiment sometime." He turned to Kagome and smiled sweetly at her. "Shall we proceed with dinner? I'm starved."

Souta snickered. "Your always hungry."

"Not always." He left it at that and promptly grabbed a seat and plopped down. "What's good to eat here?" He said and gazed at the menu.

Logan flagged down their waiter and everyone else ordered their drinks.

The dinner passed without a hitch. Suki and Tensei weren't overly mad that Kagome had gotten herself pregnant, and since it was a family friend (kind of), Momma wasn't _that _worried...

She was more excited who the child would look more like and how their looks would mesh together. Already she was imagining little boys with fly-away black hair and stormy blue eyes...

Kagome poked at the fish on her plate. Her stomach felt funny... And not the funny-haha-funny...

She stood up quickly, covering her mouth with her hand. She raced to the bathroom as fast as her feet would take her and threw herself into the stall. Her stomach heaved, but nothing came out. Kagome coughed a few times and groaned, resting her head on the toilet seat. "Great... Morning sickness at night..." The priestess rubbed her face but quickly settle over the gleaming procelin bowl, her stomach cramping again.

Logan moved to stand but paused when Suki touched his arm. "It's alright, she's just having evening sickness. It's a running thing in our family. Next she'll be having terrible headaches and... a bit of..." Her face flushed a bit and she wrung her hands in her napkin.

"My granddaughter will be experiencing major bouts of constipation." Tensei took a bite of his fish and chewed with vigor.

Logan coughed behind his fist and blushed himself.

"Father!" Suki smacked him lightly before standing up. "I'm going to go check up on Kagome. Souta, keep Shippou under control. You to, dad."

Tensei shifted and pulled out an ofuda and held it threateningly. "One wrong move, fox, and I'll put you six feet under." He laid the paper on the table in front of him and scooped up some rice.

Kagome and Suki came back a few minutes later and the scene they came to had Kagome slapping her hand onto her face. "Shippou... Why are you so annoying?" She thumped the food-covered fox demon on the back of his head, dislodging some of the rice that was stuck in his fluffy bangs. Her hand fisted in his black jacket and dragged him away from the table.

Her stormy blue eyes narrowed angrily as they rounded on Souta, who still had a fish head clutched in his hand. "And YOU!" She stomped her foot angrily before grabbing his shirt as well. "Logan, we're leaving!" She carted both her brother and her brother-like friend from the restaurant, Tensei, Suki and Logan following behind. He paid for the barely eaten meal and hailed two cabs.

Kagome had their cab pull over to get them some food to go.

Shippou decided that squeezing into the tiny vehicle with three other people would be strenuous and rode with them. They entered the fast-food joint and the _kitsune _followed Kagome around like a lost puppy... er, fox.

They climbed back into the taxi and drove home, where Kagome distributed the meal out to her family members and Logan. They ate heartily, easy chatter passing between them.

Shippou, who was curled against the priestesses side, cleared his throat. "Kagome-chan? Mind changing clothes so I can poke your pregger belly?" He blinked starry emerald eyes at her and the raven giggled.

"Alright, just a second." She stood up and headed to her tiny bedroom, changed clothes and slipped back onto the couch between Logan and Shippou.

The fox eagerly pressed his hand against her not-so-flat tummy and smirked. "Already showing..." He murmured.

Kagome paused mid-sentence and peered down at the excited fox demon. "What?" She gasped when he pulled up her shirt and exposed her tummy for the room to see.

"Cause Logan's a wolf demon, it's pretty logical that Kagome's pregnancy is gonna be shorter than normal humans would be. I know I was born three months after I was conceived. But, that's foxes for ya." He smiled and patted her tummy. "You may take longer cause Logan's not a full wolf demon, but it shouldn't be more than six months." He pressed his nose against the nearly invisible bump.

The priestess pressed her fingers against her stomach and stared down at it. "A-already showing?" She ran her hand over it and bit her lip. She could barely feel it, but it was there. "Are you sure it's not because I ate too much?"

Shippou snorted. "Nope. That's pregnant belly I'm staring at."

Suki moved forward and smoothed her hand down her daughters belly. "Oh, Kagome!" Tears gathered in her eyes and Kagome looked worriedly at her mom.

"Momma? Is something wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because my baby's going to have a baby!" She wailed and wrapped her arms around Kagome's surprised shoulders. Mrs. Higurashi sobbed on her daughters shoulder, clutching her loose shirt in a tight fist. "My baby..." She sniffled and leaned back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she went. "Sorry..." Suki murmured. "I... uhm..."

Kagome smiled and patted her mother's tear-stained hand. "It's alright, momma. I sort of understand. It's how I felt when I learned that Sango was pregnant with Miroku's baby."

Suki sniffled again and nodded. "I love you, Kagome." She paused and looked around the tiny apartment. "Are you sure this is where you want to raise your child? No offense, honey, but it is kind of small... Where would the baby sleep?"

Kagome frowned and drummed the tips of her fingers on her knee. "It's all about money, momma. I can't afford a bigger apartment yet. Hopefully I'll get that raise... but..." She shrugged her shoulders silently.

Logan cleared his throat and rested his hand on her knee. "I'm working now too, so we'll get a bigger apartment once my checks start rolling in." He winked at her and Kagome smiled back, if albeit tentatively.

Both jumped when Suki clapped her hands together. "Well, this was a wonderful visit but I think I need to get Souta to bed. He has class in the morning. And you had best bring home an A on the physics test, or so help me!" She shook her pointed finger at him threateningly and Kagome giggled behind her hand.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you guys later!" She stood up and hugged her mother goodbye. Tensei wrapped his arms around his granddaughter's shoulders as she bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Take care, my little jewel." He walked to the door and strolled out as best as his age would allow.

Souta practically swept Kagome off of her feet in his bone-crushingly tight hug. "You have to see us at the shrine, Kagome-nee-chan." He set her down, waved and walked out the door.

Shippou pouted and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Do I gotta leave too?" He grinned and kissed her knuckles. "I need to anyway. Sessh doesn't like it when I leave the complex too long. Says I might start causing trouble without his supervision. How rude of him, don't you think?" The two shared at laugh and the fox closed the door behind him.

Kagome smiled happily and turned to Logan. "Well, that was fun. I'm glad momma isn't mad at me and that grandpa is alright with it. Thanks, Logan." She hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

The mutant wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back. "I'm glad. I had fun tonight... Even though that fox did annoy me some..."

Kagome jerked back and slapped his arm. "Yeah, about that food fight... How did it get started again?" She arched a thin brow and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his answer.

But, before he could answer, a soft beeping took up his speaking space. The male blinked and dug out the curved metal. The red light at the top flashed periodically, matching the annoying sound. He hit a button on the side, watched the phone open and pressed it against his ear. _"Hello?"_

A familiar voice he could tell was smiling spoke back to him. _**"Hello, Logan. It's been ages since we've last spoken, it feels like. How goes the mission to find your memories?"**_

_**-+-+-+ End Chapter One +-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: O.o Are you all as surprised as I am? Holy crap, it's an update!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!

But, freaking out aside, I'm sorry I haven't been active in the writing biz. My internet was killed so i've been without it for a few months... And also, I got a new job! I'm working at a really nice restaurant near my home and I love it. So, that's been taking up a lot of my writing time. But thanks to Uchiha Bitch, I finally pulled something out of my ass for you guys. I know it wasn't much, and is pretty much a filler, but I promise the next chapter will be a LOT more awesome!

So, please enjoy this crap-of-a-chapter and don 't murder me!!

Oh, and another thing... This is in the X-Men: Evolution Universe. They're playing re-runs of it and I've become re-addicted to it... And I think it's funny that Scott, Jean and the others aren't grown ups in the age sense. So, Logan, Ororo, Charles and Kagome are going to be the oldest in the house. I might throw in a few characters that I love (not telling who, but I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever guess my other fave character besides Logan/Wolverine! :D)

And, also, I have a poll going that I really want you all to vote in. I want to see what you all want to see me update next. There's already one vote that I can see right now, so... VOTE AWAY!! It's in my profile and those are the only ones you can pick from! Please vote! :D

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!**

I looked on the interent and... found out, you don't start showing until your roughly around 11 weeks... So, there's some wrong info, but since it's my story, i don't care... Besides, baby bumps are the cutest things next to pregger bellies!! _(squeals)_ Anyhoo, just though ya'll would want to know!! :D

**Translation**: _Miko – _priestess. _Ookami_ – wolf. _Kitsune_ - fox


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: _X-Men_ belong to their creators Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. _InuYasha_ belongs to its creator Rumiko Takahashi. I make no claim to either the comic/movie or the anime/Manga. So don't sue me… You wouldn't get much anyway; cause I'm flat broke _(cries)_ MONEY! WHY HAVE YOU DESERTED ME?? _(sobs)_

**DEDICATION TIME**: Remy A.K.A. Gambit was my second favorite character besides Logan and Nightcrawler. And Five Tailed Demon Dog came in close by choosing Kurt! _(winks)_ But, ultimately, it was Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami! So, this is to you for guessing Remy as my other fave X-Men Character!!

**_-+-+-+ Chapter Five+-+-+-_**

A familiar voice he could tell was smiling spoke back to him. _**"Hello, Logan. It's been ages since we've last spoken, it feels like. How goes the mission to find your memories?"**_

The mutant waved his hand to Kagome, who flushed angrily and fisted her hands at her side, but otherwise did nothing else. He moved over to the couch and sat down, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table in front of him. _"How's everything at the Institute? Everyone doing alright without me?"_

"_**Everything is alright here, Logan. Nothing abnormal to report. Kurt did get in trouble yesterday for talking during class, but that's usual."**_ Logan shook his head and chuckled lightly at the Elf's antics. **_"Jean is progressing very well, and Scott has grown a few more notches up in his leadership skills."_**

"_What about the half pint?"_ He toed off his socks and smirked at the wrinkled nose. In a completely juvenile and very childish manor, Logan stuck his tongue out at the scowling priestess. She huffed and picked up the dirty socks and dropped them into the dirty clothes hamper.

"_**Kitty is doing well. Rogue... She is depressed at your departure, she wants you home soon."**_ Logan could hear the slight longing in his friends voice. **_"We all do, Logan. But, I know you need to do this, so I'm not calling to bring you back."_**

The male sat up and ground his teeth together. _"No, you didn't call to invite me back. You called for another reason, and it isn't idle chit-chat, is it Charles?"_ At his friends heavy sigh, Logan growled. _"What's going on, Charles?"_

"_**I've been monitoring Magneto and his new team of mutants... One has split off and is nearing your location now. He is in a smaller city near Hong Kong, China."**_ Charles' voice took on an older tone, one that usually came when he was lost in thought or using Cerebro.

Logan didn't have a good feeling about the news. _"Who is it?"_ When the other mutant didn't answer, Logan growled louder. _"Dammit, Charles! Tell me, I need to know so I can either send Kagome away or go and kick this fucker's ass before he gets to Japan."_

There was silence on the other line. _**"Kagome?"**_

Said priestess paused from her cleaning and turned look at him curiously. "Logan-kun?" She asked and let the wet rag she had been using to wipe up the grim from her kitchen counter flop onto the pristine surface. "Is something wrong?" Kagome reached forward as she neared and he waved her off.

"_**Logan, is there something you need to tell me?"**_ Charles sounded... Curious and... Fearful? Where had that come from?

The wolf shrugged his mental shoulders and let out a long, tired breath. _"I got a girl pregnant."_

-+-

Angry mahogany eyes scanned the airport as the insignificant humans moved and brushed against him. It was unpleasant, and it stunk of sweat and of... homosapien.

"**Have you boarded the plane yet, Sabretooth?"** A familiar, dark voice asked. Said feline mutant snorted and touched the ear piece with his lengthy claw.

"Not yet, they haven't given the go to board." He said boredly. Really, did Magneto _have_ to check up on him so many times? He could get on and off a plane without his help. He waited impatiently as the light finally went off for him to board his plane. "I'm leaving now." He said and gave his pass to the angry looking flight attendant.

"Good. You should arrive in Japan in a few hours. Once there, I want you to find the girl in the picture and bring her to me. She has something that interests me. Do not fail, Sabretooth, or you will be severely punished." The line cut and the male was left without his 'master's voice to keep him company.

_Girl, here I come. You won't escape me..._ He flexed his hands and watched the muscles jump and twitch. _Wonder what Magneto wants so badly._ He dug around in his coat pocket and pulled out the wrinkled photo of a smiling Japanese girl. She barely looked 17, with bright blue eyes and flowing black hair. She was hugging a stuffed animal to her chest. "Higurashi, Kagome..." The name tasted foreign on his tongue. He pocketed the picture and leaned back as far as his high-backed cushioned chair would allow.

-+-

Kurt Wagner was a pretty happy kid if you met him. He cracked jokes, he smiled so much you might think his face was like that permanently, he loved to pull pranks. But, in reality, he was more than a fun-loving trickster.

He was a _perverted_ fun-loving trickster. And right now, he was trying to get into the girls locker room and see Kitty or Rogue or even Magma (Not like every guy wanted to see that body nude, anyway...) in their underwear. Or even better, in the showers...

He wasn't having the greatest luck, though. His teleportation was loud and left a cloud of blue smoke in its wake.

Not very stealthy.

So, giving up on his idea for the time being (damn you smoke, damn you!) the blue-furred mutant strolled through the mansion without a care in the world. At least, until he reached the Professor's room. The door was opened slightly and, with his notoriously curious nature, Kurt couldn't help himself. He opened the door just a tad more and slipped in. Hopefully the Prof. wouldn't be too mad at him...

"-nant? How did you manage that?" Xavier's voice was surprised, even a little... disappointed. (Kurt knew that tone...) "I know how you make children, Logan. What I am curious to learn is why you decided getting some female you know nothing about pregnant with your child is going to help you regain your lost memories?" He paused to listen to the other adult and Kurt stayed by the door, pointed tail clutched in his three digit hand.

"Hmm... I guess it's better than a complete stranger... Well, you will be bringing her here, yes?" He hesitated again, and Kurt was too enthralled to notice how he was walking silently forward to get a look at the bald male. "It would be better if you did, just in case. You wouldn't want Sabretooth to find you with her in that state... How far along is she?"

Kurt nearly jumped out of his fur when Professor Xavier started to laugh. "A week? Come on, Logan. She wouldn't find out until..." He trailed off as Logan interrupted him with something. The blue mutant could barely pick up his gruff friend's rough voice coming through the receiver. "Hmm... very interesting. So, she is a mutant herself, then?"

Nightcrawler watched as the Professor nodded his shiny head and rested the tips of his fingers on his chin. "I expect you home soon, then. I'll keep you updated on Sabretooth's were abouts. Xavier out." He slid the phone closed and sighed. "Already showing sign's of pregnancy?" He murmured before he rolled himself towards his desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

Kurt slipped from the room as quietly as he had snuck in before poofing away and into Kitty's room. "Kitty!" He said as he flopped down in front of her on her fluffy pink bed.

Shadowcat scowled darkly at him. "Don't you knock?" She snapped and tugged at the papers under his feet.

"Sorry." He murmured. "I have news on Logan!" He said excitedly and Kitty stared at him.

"News?" She asked skeptically. "When do you hear news first? Your, like, always the last to know everything!" She arched a thin brow. "Remember the thing with Jean and her hair?" The 'elf' waved his hand dismissively and leaned back on the other one.

"Yes, yes, but this is different. I overheard the Professor talking with Logan..." He looked at Kitty through his lashes, then away. "But, if you don't want to hear, I guess I should talk to Spyke or maybe-"

Kitty stopped him by grabbing a hold of his forearms. "If you try to teleport out of here, I'm coming with you!" She stared at him with dark eyes and Kurt grinned.

"Good!" He said and shook her hands off. "Logan has gotten-"

"Kitty!" Jean's voice called through the door before she knocked. "I'm coming in. it's time for your cram session." The telepath opened the door and paused at seeing the two teens. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt!" She blushed and started to move back.

"NO! It's not what you think!" Shadowcat pushed Kurt off of her bed, her carefully arranged notes flying every which way. She glared at the sprawled blue mutant.

Kurt blew his lengthy bangs out of his mouth and sat up. "Thanks, Kitty. I really needed that." He leveled her an aggravated look before standing up and dusting off his dark red long-sleeved shirt. He flicked his pointed tail and strolled to the door. "I'll talk to you later." And before the phaser could touch him, Kurt disappeared in his signature 'Bamf' cloud.

He reappeared in the kitchen and smiled when Bobby nearly spilled his coke on his shirt. "Dammit, Kurt! Give a guy a break, announce that your in the room when your teleporting!" He glared teasingly before holding out the coke. "Drink?"

The blue mutant shook his head and plopped down on the seat in front of the counter. "Naw, I'm fine man. I just got booted from Kitty's room." He rested his head on his curled fist and twitched his tail back and forth.

"I would have never guessed... You know, if you and Kitty keep being so chummy, Amanda might dump you." The mild-mannered boy smirked at Kurt's dark glare.

"Kitty and I are just good friends. She knows that. And I was trying to update Kitty on the 'Logan Situation'."

Bobby arched a bushy brow. "When are you the first to know anything?" He sat in the stool next to Kurt and tipped his cup towards the scowling mutant. "Remember the Jean incident?"

Kurt swatted the chilly mutant. "Yes, yes, I remember! You don't have to keep reminding me!" He crossed his arms over his chest and kicked the seat back onto two legs. "But, I overheard the Professor and he said that Logan go-"

"WHOA!" A boy fell on the ground hand first. As he gave a soft grunt at the landing, five different boys filling up the rest of the floor space.

"Ouch..." One groaned, pushing his face from the linoleum floor.

"That didn't feel good." Another grumped and phased back into the original Jamie. The rest followed suit and Multiple stood up with a wide grin. "Hi guys! Sorry about that." He picked up his textbook and jogged to the fridge, pulling out a juice box. He closed it with his hip and walked out of the room, tucking his book under his armpit.

The two older boys stared at the hallway for a moment before shaking their heads. "Kids." Bobby said and laughed when Kurt hit him lightly.

"Look who's talking!" He laughed and stretched his arms above his head. "What was I talking about again?" He asked and blinked his snow-white eyes.

Bobby shrugged and downed the last of his coke. "Beats me. But, I gotta swing by the hanger and talk with Scott about my next flight mission." He saluted the blue mutant and disappeared through the door.

Kurt stood up and left the kitchen (after ransacking the fridge for any type of sustenance that didn't need microwaving) to find another person to give his amazing news to.

-+-

Logan flipped the phone closed and rubbed his chin in thought. _So, Sabretooth's in the area... Wonder what he's after... And yeah, right. Like I'm gonna leave and let that furball roam free in Japan? Sorry, Charles, but I gotta beat me some cat meat. _Logan blinked when Kagome slapped his feet off of the table.

"Keep those off, please!" She sniffed angrily and sat down beside him. "So, who called?" She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

Logan shifted until he pulled Kagome against his side and watched her flip through the channels. "A friend from America. He wants me to come home soon..." He noticed when Kagome tensed slightly. He had the sudden feeling that... that he needed to comfort her, make sure she was protected and he wouldn't leave her. "But, I can't leave you so I'm gonna stay." And as the words left his mouth, Logan knew they were the wrong thing to say.

Kagome set the remote down on the couch's armrest. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden... You know you can leave any time you want..." She wrapped her arms around her raised knees and stared sullenly into the screen.

The mutant scowled and pushed his hand under her knees. He picked her up and sat her in his lap, like a father to a daughter. Though, they were _so_ not. As evidence by the child growing in Kagome's uterus. He hugged her tightly and... felt something blossom in his chest. It was the same as Mariko **(1)**...

Well, not exactly.

There was an underlining carnal need for her, that much was obvious, but... Just being around her had him happier. He smiled more, he didn't feel the need to claw things apart. Though, he had only been with her around a week. Hopefully his berserker side would quiet down and he wouldn't have to stay on edge so often.

Kagome stared up at him curiously, her fingers gently touching his cheek. "Is something the matter, Logan-kun?" Her smoky blue eyes flickered as she moved her gaze over his face, down his neck and then back to his own icy blue orbs.

"Nothin's wrong. Except your downing yourself. Your not the burden, I am. It wasn't your fault you were-" Kagome's fingers landed on his lips and stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"I still got drunk and had wild sex with you. But... I'm kind of glad I met you, Logan-kun..." She rested her hand on her belly and smiled oh so slightly.

Logan brushed her hair behind her ear and felt his stomach clench somewhat. He was going to be a father.

He rested his hand atop Kagome's before moving it and leaning her back a bit. The bump was barely felt, but it was there.

Kagome looked up at him through her lashes and smiled brighter. "And... Even though I haven't known you for a long time... You seem..."

The mutant rubbed his thumb against the soft skin on her belly. "Familiar? Thought I was the only one." He pulled her further against him, letting her curl up in his lap to watch whatever was on the tv.

-+- Later -+-

Logan slid his key into the lock. Kagome was at work right now, and since it was raining, his boss shut down the job site. _So much for my paid by the hour..._ He thought but paused before opening it. His nostrils flared and he narrowed his eyes at the familiar, yet old scent. "Sabretooth..." Logan growled and pushed open the door.

The apartment looked untouched. Like he had left it this morning. He closed the door behind him softly, though there was no need. The cat was long gone.

Logan followed his scent and growled when he noticed he went round and round in circles before heading off into the kitchen area, before moving into the bedroom, then bathroom. He had moved Kagome's curtains around to look out the window, Logan guessed. To see if there was any possible entry.

What he didn't understand was why didn't Kagome's barrier work. He looked at the door frame and saw a scorch mark on the wall. There was no burnt scent, but he could smell the underlying scent of ancient magic... Or something similar. Whatever Sabretooth had, it could short out Kagome's barrier.

He lightly touched the singe mark and hissed when a bit of her power rocketed through his system. "Shit." He shook his hand and was surprised when it didn't start healing immediately. In fact, it looked like it was gonna stay burnt for a while.

Logan grimaced but ignored the minimal pain. Instead, he flared his nostrils and took in Sabretooth's scent and followed it back out the door. He tracked it down the stairs and past the security guard posted at the welcome corner. The cat had fell in line with the Tokyo crowd and Logan lost the trail. Even with his superior nose, he couldn't track old scents that were as muddled as it had gotten.

So, he reentered the building and stalked up to Kagome's apartment. He locked the door behind him and threw open the curtains. Logan narrowed his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. He hit the speed dial for Charles' number and waited for the telepath to pick up.

As the phone rang, Logan watched a familiar head of black hair head into the building. _Kagome's home._ But what he didn't notice was the dishwater blonde haired male follow her in.

"_**Logan, Sabretooth is closing in on you fast! Get out of there!"**_

_**-+-+-+ End Chapter Five +-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Alright! Here's the new chapter! And I'm really surprised that it came out so early! Guess the creative juices are flowing! Hehe! Even though it's a little... Short. Sorry about that, but the next chapter should be kick ASS!! :D

Also, I'm gonna reset the poll and take out Sake Seduction. Even though I love this story, I want to see what OTHER story you all want me to update! :D So, make sure to check out my profile and vote!! ;)

**Translation**:


End file.
